Good Things Come, So Just Wait
by Hanafubuki
Summary: Tenchi is finally ready to choose his bride....but wait...who is this?
1. No need for a Discovery

These characters are owned by AIC and Pioneer.  
Please don't sue me, I'm just a fan. =^-^= Although  
this story line is mine.  
  
A quiet day at the Masaki house, not a word said.  
Ayeka sitting in front of a blank TV, seems to   
be in a trance. Today's the day Tenchi makes his   
decision, the decision of his lifetime. The day  
he chooses his bride.  
  
"Are you confident in your decision Tenchi?" Yosho   
questioned slowly sipping a cup of green tea.  
  
"Yes...but should I wait? I mean I don't want to hurt  
anyone-" Tenchi began to respond in a jittery voice.  
  
"You said you were sure, go with your heart Tenchi,"  
  
"I guess." Tenchi replied, walking toward the house from  
the shrine, shaking from nervousness.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
*******************  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ryoko sits in a large tree, small cherry blossoms   
circling around her, her long cyan hair waving in the   
wind. She reaches out gently, catching one blossom  
in her hand, recalling every moment with Tenchi.  
  
"Today I'll know if those moments really mattered,"   
she sighed as she spotted her love walking down the   
shrine stairs. She teleported from the tree the living  
room couch to find a motionless Ayeka.  
  
"Hello miss Ryoko," Ayeka mumbled still staring into  
nothingness.  
  
"You know princess, a TV is meant for watching," Ryoko  
stated taking the remote, flipping through channels.  
  
"There's nothing on," Ayeka responded in a soft voice.  
  
"..."  
  
"...."  
  
"Hey Ayeka," Ryoko turned to Ayeka.  
  
"Yes," Ayeka slowly looked up at Ryoko.  
  
"Listen I don't want any hard feelings between us once   
Tenchi makes his choice princess, I don't want to live  
my life that way."   
  
"Yes I admit it does get a bit tiring after a while."  
  
"So we have a deal?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"But prepare yourself for the worst Ayeka! After all  
you know me and Tenchi a destined to be together!"   
Ryoko laughed trying to cheer both Ayeka and herself up.  
  
"You?! Why would he want to marry some space monster?"  
Ayeka responded followed by a sudden awkward silence.  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
Both girl burst out laughing.  
  
"Thanks Ryoko."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For the uplifting."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Tenchi's back!" Sasami came running though the back   
door followed by Ryo-ohki. "Now we can eat!"   
  
"Great," both Ayeka and Ryoko moaned in unison.  
  
After everyone had sat at the table, Tenchi walked in  
dragging his school bag.  
  
"Hi everyone." Tenchi waved, smiling a noticeable  
fake smile, followed by no response  
  
"Have you made your decision Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka   
questioned picking at her food.  
  
"Well yeah. It's ummmmm -" Tenchi was again interrupted.  
  
"I'm going upstairs, great dinner Sasami," Ryoko floated  
up to her room to find a crib next to her bed side.   
A small light red haired infant sleeping inside.  
  
"Oh my God!" She walked over to the crib, surprised.  
"Who's baby?" She asked herself.  
  
"What? What is it?" Tenchi came running in followed by  
the rest of the Masaki family.  
  
"How did this crib get here....and this baby?" He asked.  
  
"I dunno, they were just here when I came upstairs."  
  
"It's Tenchi's other daughter." Washu answered.  
  
*******************  
  
Author:  
  
Please review my story so far. Its my first so its kinda  
bad. 


	2. No need for a Daughter

( = Thought to self  
  
"ANOTHER ONE?!" Everyone gasped.  
  
"Yep according to my calculations, unlike Mayuka,   
one of you lucky girls is the mother of this infant   
for sure." Washu grinned mischievously,"And I know who!"  
  
"How the h- did it get here?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"This baby girl is actually from the near future."   
Washu explained, trying to look really smart.  
"My latest experiments show proof, lets see if you girls  
can figure out who the mother is, let me know when you   
do!"  
  
"Wait Washu! How did she get here from the future?"   
Kiyone asked in curiosity.  
  
"Nah ah ah! No hints!" Washu began to walk away.  
  
"But Washu, how is that a hint?!"   
  
"No hints. Think of it as a game."   
  
Washu walked back to her lab laughing. All the girls   
surrounded the crib and began inspecting the poor baby,  
looking for any sign of their own genes.   
  
"Well the baby has cherry colored hair!" Mihoshi   
exclaimed.  
  
"No really Mihoshi? We new that! Besides none of   
us has red hair!" Kiyone shouted, angered by Mihoshi's  
obvious remark.  
  
"Washu has pink hair that's close to red. Tenchi has  
black hair so a little black with pink makes red,"   
Sasami stated, she obviously knows her colors.  
  
"Washu?!" Everyone was in awe.  
  
(My mom? That would mean Tenchi's daughter would be my,  
my sister?! Tenchi would be my, my DAD?!?!?!)   
Ryoko thought scared stiff.  
  
"It can't be Miss Washu, can it Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked   
in surprise, after all she thought it would be   
either her or Ryoko chosen for sure. Ayeka turned around  
to find that Tenchi was long gone."Lord Tenchi?"  
  
"Well that doesn't mean anything, just because her hair  
is pink. After all Mayuka's hair is blue and neither   
her mother or father have anything close to blue hair."   
Kiyone stated, inspecting the baby like everyone else.  
  
"That's where you are wrong, Mayuka's mother has purple  
hair. That is close to blue," Sasami said making Ryoko's  
unmade bed.  
  
(Sasami has a point unfortunately. Although Mayuka  
was genetically engineered.) Ryoko thought.  
  
"Someone calling for me? Where's Daddy?" A three  
year old Mayuka ran in. "Look a baby!"  
  
"Sasami you are my sister and I love you dearly. Yet...  
YOU AREN'T MAKING US FEEL ANY BETTER!" Ayeka boomed,  
a vain popping out of her forehead.  
  
"Fine, I'll go pick carrots for Ryo-ohki." Sasami   
responded, walking away.  
  
"I wanna come too!" Mayuka followed Sasami  
outside.  
  
"Miya!" Ryo-ohki ran out the door in happiness.  
  
"Well girls there is only one way to find out, ask  
Tenchi!" Ryoko explained, teleporting throughout the woods  
looking for her love.  
  
"Tenchi!" She called.   
  
Ryoko flew toward the Masaki shrine to find Tenchi and   
his father talking along with Yosho. She leaned against  
the wall as not to be seen but able to hear the   
conversation.  
  
"They will soon find that the child has special powers,  
serving as a hint to the girls,"Yosho explained still   
drinking tea.   
  
"When they realize this, you know Mihoshi and Kiyone will  
be upset." Noboyuki explained to his son. "Be careful  
women are unpredictable when it comes to emotions."   
  
(Well that only narrows it down to me and Ayeka)  
Ryoko thought to herself.  
  
"But it is just an infant, how do you know she will   
show her powers." Tenchi asked his Grandpa.  
  
"The child is the daughter of a goddess, right? Her  
powers will show someday soon." Yosho replied. "That  
is the woman you chose, the goddess?"   
  
(But Washu is a goddess?!) A tear slid down Ryoko's face  
(He chose Washu...) She thought.  
  
"Yes Grandpa."   
  
********************  
Author: Hint:  
Remember this line:  
  
"Wait Washu! How did she get here from the future?"   
Kiyone asked in curiosity.  
  
"Nah ah ah! No hints!" Washu began to walk away.  
  
"But Washu, how is that a hint?!"   
  
It will be explained in later chapters. 


	3. No need for Akari

Ryoko, obviously hurt, teleports to the house, meeting  
Washu in the upstairs hall way.  
  
"He chose you didn't he, and you knew it the whole time!"  
Ryoko shouted in Washu's face with fury."He chose the   
little goddess."  
  
"Ryoko I-" Washu began.  
  
"That little girl in my room, she is yours isn't she!?"  
Ryoko asked, still in Washu's face. "Tell me, what's her  
name?"  
  
"Her name is Akari I-" Washu was again interrupted.  
  
"Akari, huh!? You named her yourself didn't you!?"  
  
"Ryoko that's what I came upstairs for, to tell the girls  
that-"   
  
"To tell them that baby is your little Akari!?"  
  
"No Ryoko-"   
  
"What's going on?" Ayeka came out of Ryoko's bed room  
confused and overwhelmed by these events.  
  
"Little Miss Washu here is that baby's mother."   
Ryoko replied.  
  
"So Sasami was right," Ayeka sighed, beginning to cry.  
  
"You just couldn't let me be happy could you Washu?!"  
Ryoko shouted, powering up a bright energy sword in her  
left hand.   
  
"Tell me how you got her here Washu!" Ryoko demanded.  
  
"I didn't-"  
  
"I don't care who did, why is she here!?"   
  
"She is from a universe parallel to ours just like  
Haruna's world."  
  
"Go on."   
  
"So every once in awhile they interact. Although  
the universe is just like ours but in the future."  
  
"Why is she here thought?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"That universe only interacts due to strong emotions,  
that stronger then any ordinary mortal emotion."  
  
"So you brought her here with you goddess emotions?!"  
  
"No I didn't-"   
  
"Then who did?!"  
  
"You Ryoko..."   
  
*************  
Author: More Chapters to come!  
Keep those reviews coming! 


	4. No need for Pain

"Why would I want to bring your daughter here?!" Ryoko   
asked still angry.  
  
"Ryoko your emotions and doubts brought her here."  
Washu responded calmly.  
  
"Why would my doubts bring her here?"   
  
"To show you the answer."  
  
"The answer to what?! Washu stop blabbing and get  
to the d- point!"   
  
"It's showing you who Tenchi truly loves."  
  
"My emotions showed me that Tenchi loves you?!"  
  
Ryoko paused and seemed to be in a trance, as she  
stood there gripping Washu's collar, still.  
  
"Ryoko are you ok-" Mihoshi peeked out of the bedroom  
door.  
  
"Mihoshi get back inside the room, and shut  
the door. I have a score to settle with Washu here."  
  
Ryoko slowly opened her eyes which were now glowing red.  
  
"Brace yourself mother." Ryoko growled.  
  
She picked up Washu high into the air and threw her  
against the wall and powered up her sword.  
Ryoko charged toward Washu, sword in hand. The sword  
barely touched Washu as Ryoko was thrown back by  
Washu's goddess energy.  
  
"What the h-?" Ryoko was in shock.  
  
"Ryoko I don't want to fight with you."  
  
"Well that's too bad!"  
  
Ryoko shot at Washu with all she had only to watch  
it bounce right off.  
  
*****************  
1 hour later in the hall way  
*****************  
  
"Why won't you die?!" Ryoko asked, discouraged and tired.  
"I've destroyed planets with those powers! And here we  
are, house in tacked and not a scratch. Even my worst   
attacks blow a hole in the wall!"  
  
Ryoko flew out of the house, killing on her mind.  
  
"I'll just settle this with Tenchi!"  
  
"Washu what is going on?" All the girls asked in unison.  
  
"Ryoko is going after Tenchi." Washu answered.  
"She is hurt and looking for revenge the only way   
she knows." 


	5. No need for Anger

"There he is," Ryoko growled.  
  
She doove from the sky and held her sword to his  
throat.  
  
"Ryoko what is wrong?" Tenchi asked in a nervous tone.  
  
"What's wrong? I'll tell you what is wrong you choose  
Washu! And that's Washu's child upstairs in my room!"  
Ryoko explained.  
  
"It is?" Tenchi asked, scared to death.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Tenchi aren't you happy?!"  
  
"But I didn't pick Washu?"  
  
"Don't play dumb I heard you! You picked the little   
goddess!"  
  
"Yeah I did, but its not W-"  
  
"Don't lie to me Tenchi!!!!  
After all we've been through! All the good times Tenchi,  
didn't they mean anything to you!? You don't know what  
I have to go through! I've seen you with Sakuya and   
Haruna, it hurt me! But now its your turn Tenchi, now   
you can feel the pain!"  
  
Ryoko drew her sword back as Tenchi began to flea in   
fear.   
  
"Tenchi dear, stop running! It only hurts for a little   
while!"  
  
Ryoko caught up with Tenchi who had his lighthawk sword  
in hand. Ryoko snatched it away and threw it into the   
forest.  
  
"No escape, don't try and get away Tenchi!"  
  
Ryoko aimed for Tenchi's heart when she fell over  
from overwhelming exhaustion.   
  
"Ryoko? Ryoko?!" Tenchi gasped. "Oh my God she's dead!"  
  
Tenchi scooped her limp body up in his arms, and ran   
toward the house.  
  
"Somebody help!" Tenchi shouted. "She's dead!" 


	6. No need for an Explaination

"Oh my God, someone help!" Tenchi yelped.  
  
"What is it?" All the girls came running down the steps.  
  
"Its Ryoko! She came to attack me and just fell over!"  
Tenchi began to panic,"Where the h- is Washu!?"  
  
"In her lab I think."  
  
Tenchi ran into her lab.   
  
"Washu! Ryoko needs help!"  
  
Washu calmly approached Tenchi.  
  
"Put her on the rejuvenater."  
  
Tenchi placed her into the rejuvenater which  
has been used time and time before whenever Ryoko  
attacked Tenchi. There was an awkward silence as all the  
girls waited in the living room, Tenchi sitting at  
Ryoko's bed side.   
  
"She's not dead if that's what your thinking,"  
Washu was typing away.   
  
"Washu is that really our child upstairs."  
Tenchi asked in curiosity.  
  
"Of course not Tenchi." Washu responded.  
  
"Then why does Ryoko think so?"   
  
"She likes to jump to conclusions. She didn't get that  
from my side of the family." Washu explained. "Really,  
she used very little data to form her conclusion.  
For instance, the child's hair is cherry colored,  
quite similar to my hair color. She also  
overheard you talking about you choosing the goddess.   
What Ryoko doesn't realize is that she herself is a   
goddess. If she was a little more observant she would  
have found strands of both black and cyan colored  
hair on the child's head."  
  
"That's good," Tenchi murmured.  
  
  
"Are you saying I'm not good enough to be the mother  
of your child?" Washu bellowed sarcastically.  
  
"Well...umm..uh."  
  
"I'm just kidding Tenchi." Washu responded, laughing.  
"I'm going to be a grandma, that's good enough for me! 


	7. No need for True Love

Ryoko's eyes slowly opened as Tenchi scooped Ryoko   
into his arms, hugging her tight.  
  
"Tenchi what are you doing?" Ryoko asked in confusion,  
although she is very relaxed.  
  
"Well what about the child, isn't it Washu's? I mean the  
whole goddess thing and the hair color." Ryoko   
questioned.  
  
"Like I was telling Tenchi before, Ryoko, you are a   
goddess, and if you looked close enough the hair   
consist of black and cyan strands as well as red."  
Washu responded in happiness.  
  
"So the child is-" Ryoko was interrupted.  
  
"Our child Ryoko." Tenchi responded with a smile.  
  
"But was it me all along?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Sure was." Tenchi responded. "And those moments   
together did matter to me."  
  
Ryoko threw her arms around Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi I'm so happy," Ryoko began to tear up with  
happiness. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too." Tenchi responded holding her as though  
he would never let go. They leaned into a kiss and just   
as their lips touched in that magical moment,   
the lab door caved in. Followed by the girls and the   
rest of the Masaki family tumbling in.  
  
"I GUESS MY DOOR CAN ONLY HOLD ONE NOSEY PERSON!"  
Washu shouted quite enraged."And it was getting good  
to!"  
  
"Alright Tenchi!" Tenchi's father rooted, huge grin on   
his face as Ayeka shoved him into the wall.  
  
"Lord Tenchi? Is this true?" Ayeka asked.   
  
(Ayeka likes to ask the obvious) Ryoko thought   
to herself.  
  
"Yes Ayeka," Tenchi responded walking over to her.  
"But I do have one last thing to say before this all  
ends." Tenchi pulled Ayeka into his arms and hugged her  
tight."It was a hard decision." Tenchi gave her a small  
kiss on the cheek.  
  
Ryoko approached Ayeka and shoke her hand.  
  
"Truce?"  
  
"Truce."  
  
"So thats it? No more fights?" Kiyone questioned.  
  
"Well I can't promise that!" Ryoko grinned mischievously.  
  
Tenchi went down on one knee, ring in hand.  
  
"Will you marry me Ryoko?"  
  
"No" Ryoko smiled. "Just kidding, of course!"  
  
The child upstairs had went back to its own dimension  
after that, it was no longer needed to show the answer.  
  
**************  
(The day before the wedding)  
  
All the girls got together and had a bachelorette  
party with only the best techno music and the best   
food and wearing the most beautiful kimonos.   
Oh and don't forget the tea...-_-;...yeah.   
  
"Its all ready!" Sasami announced, a huge smile across  
her face.  
  
"Where is Ryoko?" Kiyone asked looking around.  
  
"Well I'm going to leave you girls alone for your  
little party." Tenchi responded.  
  
Tenchi began walking out the door only   
to see Ryoko walk downstairs wearing a astonishingly   
beautiful light blue kimono with white blossoms printed  
all over it. Her hair pulled up in a spiral bun,  
bangs blowing in the wind coming through the opened  
door, shimmering. Everyone was in awe.  
  
"So what do you think Tenchi? Your dad gave it to me,  
said your mom made it for your bride."   
Ryoko responded with a smile.  
  
(Oh my God! She's so beautiful.) Tenchi thought to   
himself.  
  
"You look...wonderful...just wonderful!" Tenchi just  
stared as Ryoko threw her arms around him.  
  
"Thank you Tenchi!" Ryoko looked into his deep brown eyes  
as he looked into her deep gold eyes, as they fell into  
a romantic kiss. "Where you gonna go off too?"  
  
"To the shrine with grandpa and dad, have my own little  
party." Tenchi responded holding his soon to be  
bride tight. "Well I ought to get going, leave you party   
animals alone." Tenchi smiled. "Love you Ryoko."  
  
"Love you too." Ryoko waved goodbye. "Lets get this party  
started!"   
  
Ryoko grabbed a glass of tea and chugged it down while  
dancing to the techno beat. Everyone was dancing, jumping  
up and down, even little Mayuka, Ryo-ohki and Washu,   
with the colored lights swirling around them. Ryoko   
peered around only to see everyone dancing accept Ayeka,   
who was sitting off to the side watching everyone   
enjoying themselves. A tear rolled down her cheek onto  
her lavender kimono with small purple flowers on the   
sleeves. Her hair was pulled into a very beautiful  
pony tail.   
  
"Wow, I must admit Ayeka doesn't look too bad herself  
tonight." Ryoko said to herself.  
  
"Ayeka come dance with us!" Sasami offered with a cheery  
smile. "Its fun!"  
  
"No, Sasami I'm thinking right now." Ayeka faked a   
smile back.  
  
"Well ok...I guess." Sasami continued dancing.   
  
Ryoko walked over to Ayeka and took her hand with a  
kind smile. Ayeka looked up and smiled back as Ryoko   
pulled her out to where everyone was dancing.   
  
"Dance Ayeka!" Ryoko shouted over the blaring music.  
"I can't have a party without you!"  
  
Ryoko scooped up Mayuka and put her on her shoulders,  
handing her a sandwich off the food table.  
  
"Just don't get it on my head!" Ryoko laughed.  
  
Tenchi, who had been watching through the window the  
whole entire time, smiled at the kindness of his  
Ryoko.  
  
"That woman sure is tough, but she has a wonderful kind  
side." Tenchi sighed taking in the moment just as much  
as she was. "I can tell this is going to be a marriage   
full of surprises."  
  
The girls all partied into the night, laughing and having  
the time of their lives. Ryoko was the last to walk up to  
bed. As she walked up the stairs in the pitch black   
darkness, the steps creaking. She noticed Tenchi walking  
through the door, smiling. He walked over to the stereo  
and turned it to a very romantic song.   
  
"May I have this dance Ryoko?" He asked calmly with  
a bowe.  
  
Ryoko took his hand and her cheeks glowed a vibrant red.  
They danced for hours, lost in each others eyes. As the   
clock struck 3:00 am they finished their dance with a  
long perfect kiss. Not knowing Ayeka had been watching  
the whole time.  
  
"They're perfect for each other." Ayeka smiled.  
  
**************  
(Wedding Day)  
  
"Who would have guessed my daughter, getting married."  
Washu began to tear up while adjusting her daughter's  
wedding kimono. "I never thought I'd see the day."  
  
"Oh really? Now why is that!?" Ryoko questioned in   
anger while posing in the mirror, turning around and such.   
"Did you think I wasn't good enough? Hm?"  
  
"Nah, its not that. Its just, isn't getting married a  
little too emotional for you?" Washu responded. "You've  
said time after time, you hate getting emotional."  
  
"Well I guess this time it'll be worth it." Ryoko   
sighed fiddling with the colorful bouquet.  
  
"Yeah, I guess all your hard work payed off."   
  
"What hard work?"  
  
"That's all you've been doing for the past few years,  
Ryoko, chasing after Tenchi, saving his butt. That's hard  
work you know, with competition too!"  
  
"What competition? You mean the other girls? Nah, I had  
him all along."  
  
Washu rolled her eyes in a sort of discuss.  
"Sure Ryoko, trying to kill your mom and Tenchi showed  
how confident you were."   
  
"Yeah well...uh...shut up." Ryoko laughed.  
  
"Well what hair style you want?" Washu asked.   
"You would look beautiful with your hair down."  
  
"It is down." Ryoko responded.  
  
"No I mean flat, not as spiky. Like Tsunami's hair."  
  
"I guess I can try it, I love her hair style."  
  
"Well lets get to it then!"  
  
Washu led Ryoko to her lab where she introduced her   
newest invention.  
  
"What the h- is that thing?" Ryoko asked, staring at  
what appeared to be a pile of junk.  
  
"It's the hairbot200, gives you any hair style you want  
almost instantly, does your make-up too.   
Just put this helmet on your head."  
  
"Alright."   
  
Washu pressed a few buttons followed by a strange squeaky  
noise.  
  
"So when does it start?" Ryoko pondered.  
  
"Its done, take the helmet off."   
  
Washu gasped as Ryoko took the helmet off her head.'  
  
"What what is it? Did this piece of crap cut my hair   
off or something?"  
  
"My little girl looks so beautiful." Washu sighed.  
  
Ryoko walked over to a full sized mirror.  
  
"Wow." She laughed. "That piece of crap is your best   
invention yet!"  
  
  
**************  
Author: I tried to make this chapter longer. Wanted   
to take the advice of my readers. Thanks guys! Let   
me know what you think. Next chapter is the wedding! 


End file.
